victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Relationships
This page is for relationships between characters. Maxelle Maxelle is the romantic relationship of Max Lemming and Rachelle Carla Redford. They have been dating since January 15, 2012. The two of them are very close, and spend a lot of time together, and Rachelle will often join him at concerts and perform. Denyan Denyan is the romantic relationship of Denise Wilson and Ryan Burghley. They have been dating officially since the 27th of February, 2012, but a lot of their friends (stalkers) picked up their crushes on each other a lot earlier. They are in looove and have a meeting place, and a secret date place and they even did a play together. Also, Denise and Ryan have bad habits of getting jealous of the other one's interactions with the other gender (OOC:I wonder how Denise will react if Ryan starts having bromances?) Denise even said that she wanted to look after Ryan's niece with him so they could spend more time together. Fanfiction . *Denyan Fanfic #1, by SunriseHorseForever *Denyan Fanfic #2, by SunriseHorseForever *Mini's Denyan Drabbles by Minithepeanut *Denyan Fanfic by Eternal-Sailor-Moon-Girl Jaustin Jaustin is the friendly romantic pairing of Jasmine Wilson and Austin Montgomery. They are currently in love, but denying it. The relationship's stalkers are Shiraz and Jellybean Rachelle Carla Redford and Mary Grace York. Everyone knows that Jasmine likes Austin, but it is unknown if Austin likes her back. Many people talk about a diary Jasmine has full of love notes about Austin, but Jasmine denies having it. Aceyn Aceyn is the currently canon pairing of Alex Millington and Graceyn Stone. They have been dating since March 15, 2012, and love each other deeply. A lot of Graceyn's updates are about Alex, as showing that she loves him a lot. Alex loves Graceyn too, and isn't afraid to show it in public. PDA! Loljk. It is unknown if they've kissed or not yet, but they probably will sometime. xD They already kissed onscreen one time, while they were getting ice cream. Fanfiction *Tears of Gold by SunriseHorseForever *Ours by SunriseHorseForever *Last Kiss by SunriseHorseForever Malex Malex is the pairing of Alex Millington and Mary Grace York. It is just a friendship, although Jasmine Wilson and Denise Wilson like to say it's romantic. Mary doesn't like him, but Alex likes her a little (but likes Graceyn more). They are never going to date, as seeing Aceyn will stay canon and so will Mary/Andrew :P. Malexyn Malexyn is the tri-pairing of Mary Grace York, Alex Millington, and Graceyn Stone. There's not much to say about this, except that they're great friends and they love each other equally. *Teardrops on My Guitar- Malexyn Songfic, by Songbird341 Dasmine Dasmine is the pairing of Denise Wilson and Jasmine Wilson. It is strictly a sisterly relationship only. Jasmine and Denise are both sisters and are very protective of one another. Denise and Jasmine are both best friends. Denise often gets jealous of Jasmine with others because she wants to stay close to her sister always, Jasary Jasary is the strictly friendship pairing of Jasmine Wilson and Mary Grace York. They are best friends, and enjoy to torture each other, like saying that Jazz likes Austin and Mary likes Alex- which Mary doesn't, but oh well. Katheyn Katheyn is the friendship pairing of Graceyn Stone and Katherine Wilson. They are close friends. Kath is most often seen visiting Graceyn's lair, and they love going to Nozu together. Matherine Matherine is the friendship pairing of Katherine Wilson and Mary Grace York. They are very close friends, and often go to Nozu and hang out together. And, Mary Grace even plans to take Kath horseback riding one day, 'cuz Mary loves it, and she heard Kath likes it too. xD Karly Karly is the friendship pairing of Katherine Wilson and Carly Agron. They are best/close friends, and they go horseback riding together all the time. They both trust each other a lot, and became friends instantly because their personalities click. Emarly Emarly is the friendship pairing of Carly Agron and Emily Bailey. The two are good friends, and love hanging out together, most frequently at Nozu. They met each other at Emily's birthday party,and they both look a lot like Glee characters/actresses. Damelia Damelia is the relationship between Darien Shields and Amelia Jenkinson. The pairing are madly in love and are always together.They are never seen apart.Normally go to Nozu and eat. They met at their old school. Zemily Zemily is the pairing of Zachary Aistrop and Emily Bailey. They have been officially dating since April 3, 2012 and are in looove. They will forever be together. They are often seen going to Nozu, and Zach really understands Em I guess. They used to be great friends, but they now are best friends. They had their first kiss at Emily's birthday party around March 19, 2012. Kanthony Kanthony is the relationship of Kathryn Everdeen and Anthony Martiano. They've been dating since March 28th, 2012. Katy's the only person Anthony will hug. The pairing's even cuter because they're opposites. Pyatt/Wyper Pyatt/Wyper is the pairing of Wyatt Albright and Piper Papes. They had their first date on April 7th 2012. Piper is the only person who really understands Wyatt, and Wyatt has only really opened up to Piper. Kandrew Kandrew is the romantic and friendship pairing of Kath and Drew. For now it's just a friendship, but they shall begin dating on Monday, April 9. <3 They have known each other for ages, and like each other but basically they're in da_nile until April 9. It's an extremely amazing pairing, ship it now. It represents Delena (Damon/Elena) from The Vampire Diaries. Category:Characters Category:Content